


get in the damn fort

by katsumi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsumi/pseuds/katsumi
Summary: Monty makes Miller a stress-relief blanket fort because that's definitely a thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Response to a prompt on [tumblr](http://leralynne.tumblr.com/post/157176329259/cuddling-in-a-blanket-fort-for-minty) that was too cute to just leave there.

“You said this wouldn’t be weird,” Miller gripes. **  
**

Monty elbows him in the side, but it’s like 90% an accident; they’re squeezed so close together between the propped-up couch cushions, there’s nowhere else for his elbow to go.

 

“It isn’t weird,” Monty counters. “Jasper and I used to do this all the time.”

 

Miller raises an eyebrow, gestures down at Monty’s leg wrapped between Miller’s, at Monty’s arm snaked tight around Miller’s torso.

 

“Uh,” he says, “you did? Because that’s a conversation we haven’t had.”

 

“Eww, no,” says Monty, rolling his eyes and burrowing his cheek against Miller’s shoulder. “We were kids. There was a lot more room for personal space in the blanket forts of yore.”

 

“I was going to say,” Miller notes, raising a finger to poke at the flannel sheet dipped a few inches from his nose. “It’s…claustrophobic.”

 

Monty huffs. “I was going to use more blankets, but it turns out, we don’t have more blankets. I thought about using towels, but they’re not wide enough, and I didn’t want to compromise the structural integrity of the fort.”

 

“I’m not criticizing your blanket fort,” says Miller, chuckling as he runs his hand up Monty’s side. “I’m questioning your blanket fort.”

 

“It’s a stress-relief blanket fort,” says Monty, like this should be obvious.

 

“That’s not a thing.”

 

“Shut up, yes it is. Haven’t you been saying this week is crazy stressful with that presentation?”

 

“Yeah,” Miller allows. “But I fight stress with beer. Like a normal person.”

 

“Well excuse me for trying to reconnect you with a childhood sense of whimsy,” Monty grumbles, hitching his leg a little tighter around Miller’s.

 

Miller tilts his head and brushes his lips to Monty’s forehead. “How long did this take to put together?”

 

“Longer than I’m proud of,” says Monty.

 

“I love you,” Miller mumbles against his skin. “I maintain this is weird, but I love you.”

 

Even though it’s far from the first time Monty’s heard the words, they still flood him with a stupid, giddy warmth, like his whole body is aglow. He tilts his chin up and catches Miller’s lips, snakes his hand up to curve around Miller’s cheek.

 

When Miller deepens the kiss, Monty pulls back.

 

“Wait,” he yelps. “The fort!”

 

Miller gives him a look. “I thought this whole thing was about stress relief?” He slides a hand under the hem of Monty’s shirt.

 

“Yeah, but—”

 

Miller rolls his eyes. “If we ruin the fort, I’ll help you make another one.”

 

Monty grins, tugging Miller down. “You’re probably going to regret that offer.”

 

The fort gets completely wrecked, of course. But Monty can’t quite find it in him to care.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love them a lot.


End file.
